Damn it, Lily I Love you
by WeAreNotCool
Summary: Uma aposta. Um tentando ser mostrar que é melhor do que parece. Outro tentando apenas lutar com o orgulho. E ninguém imaginaria que essas almas permaneceriam juntas até o fim. Uma história sobre James e Lilian.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1-

- Lílian, acorde – a senhora Evans tentava acordar a filha mais nova, Lílian, que dormia a sono solto.

- Aaah mãe, que horas são?- falou a adolescente sonolenta - E que dia é hoje, hein?

- São 10:00 e hoje é 1º de setembro...Você vai chegar atrasada na plataforma...

-O QUÊ? 10:00? Eu estou atrasada, MUITO atrasada! - Lílian se levantou de um salto se trancou no banheiro e falou lá de dentro para a senhora Evans:

-Mãe, a senhora pode pedir ao papai para colocar o meu malão no carro, por favor?

- Claro que sim, querida. A senhora Evans saiu do quarto da filha apressada e Lilian ligou o chuveiro, enquanto tomava banho pensava:

"Caramba, como o tempo passa... Parece que foi ontem a 1ª vez que eu estava indo para Hogwarts, e hoje já estou no 6ª ano..."

Ela fechou lentamente os olhos e pensou em tudo, nos amigos de Hogwarts, nos idiotas da Sonserina, nas aulas, nas suas boas notas nos N.O.M´s e começou a pensar no idiota,estúpido,arrogante e convencido do Tiago Potter. Ela abriu os olhos violentamente e pensou novamente: "Aquele Potter imbecil... quem ele pensa que é? Me importunando como se eu fosse um daquelas garotas que fariam qualquer coisa para sair com ele!Como se eu realmente fosse gostar de um cara tão desprezível quanto ele. A única coisa que ele quer é inflar aquele ego superdesenvolvido que ele tem...e os amigos deles são todos iguais,Marotos burros! O único que é decente é o Remo...Pobrezinho,tenta amenizar o que os amigos idiotas dele fazem..."

Lilian fechou o chuveiro e enrolou-se em uma toalha e saiu do banheiro. Quando saiu, sua irmã petúnia a esperava na porta com cara de nojo, disse:

-Espero que pelo menos antes de chegar naquele lugar horroroso você se vista como uma pessoa razoavelmente normal.

-Isso não é da sua conta, é Petúnia? - retrucou Lilian - Afinal, o que você quer aqui?

-O papai mandou ver se você já estava pronta. Eu só vim aqui por que ele ameaçou me deixar de castigo, em todo caso, ande depressa, não vejo a hora de você voltar para aquele lugar...

Petúnia saiu antes que Lilian pudesse responder. Esta trocou rapidamente de roupa, pegou sua varinha, e correu para o carro antes que se atrasasse e tivesse que olhar para a cara de Petúnia outra vez.

Chegaram à estação de King Cross ás 10:50,O Sr Evans tirou o malão de Lilian de dentro da mala do carro, ela o arrastou e o colocou em cima de um perto da plataforma com os pais,quando ouviu alguém gritar seu nome.

-Oi Evans! - Os pais de Lilian se viraram e viram um rapaz bonito, alto, de cabelos pretos muito, muito desarrumados, meio forte, com olhos castanhos esverdeados por trás de uma armação redonda de óculos. Ele empurrava um carrinho com um malão em cima e eles concluíram que poderia ser um amigo de Lilian da escola...

-Ai minha nossa, ninguém merece esse idiota - murmurou Lílian.

-Olá, vocês devem ser o Sr e a Srª Evans, muito prazer em conhecê-los, meu nome é Tiago Potter, sou o "namorado" da filha de vocês e...

-Não minta pra eles, Potter! -falou Lilian ficando visivelmente irritada - Ele não é meu namorado, é só um garoto idiota da minha escola...

-Lilian, filha, por que esse ódio? Ele não fez nada... -falou o Sr. Evans

-Não na frente de vocês pelo menos... -resmungou Lilian

-Não se preocupe, Sr Evans - falou Tiago tentando parecer mais maduro do que realmente era - eu não me importo com isso. Bom, foi um prazer conhecer meus futuros sogros - Lilian soltou um "O quê?" indignado ao fundo - mas nos temos que ir se não nós vamos perder o trem não é, Lilian?

-É Evans pra você, Potter! - respondeu Lilian - Bom, mãe, pai eu já vou indo. Fiquem bem, ok?

-Se cuide, querida - falou a senhora Evans

-Cuide dela por nós, Tiago - falou o Sr Evans com uma piscadela divertida

-Pai, não fale com esse idiota - falou Lilian

-Seu pai tem razão, Lily... -começou Tiago

-É Evans! - disse ela indo de encontro com a barreira que separava as plataformas 9 e 10.

-Vou cuidar dela pra vocês! Adeus!- disse Tiago acenando animadamente para os Evans. Ele ia correr para alcançar Lilian, mas viu que ela já via desaparecido pelo acesso para a plataforma 9 Potter sorriu pois naquele ano, Lilian Evans mal sabia o que a esperava.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2- Rumo ao 6º ano

-Hei, Evans será que dá pra me esperar? – gritou Tiago em meio à multidão de gente pronta pra embarcar. Lílian estava bem à frente de Tiago e não sabia como ele conseguiu alcançá-la.

-Caramba! Eu pedi a você para me esperar... -começou ele arfando cansado e dando um sorriso malicioso.

-Escute aqui, Potter- falou ela se virando irritada para ele - Será que esse seu cérebro insignificante não entendeu que eu não quero esperar por você? Será possível que você é tão obtuso a ponto de não compreender que eu não quero a sua companhia? Então já que eu fui clara, Potter, SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE!  
-Nossa Evans... -respondeu ele fazendo cara de coitado – Precisava ser tão grossa comigo? Eu entendi o que você disse... Mas já que você tocou no assunto, eu não consigo ficar sem você ao meu lado... Quer sair comigo? Quero dizer, você sabe que está perdendo tempo me desperdiçando porque quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts me acham lindo e maravilhoso...  
-É Potter – falou ela entrando no trem – O caso é que eu não sou como essas garotas, eu te odeio.

Ela entrou no trem e ele foi logo atrás dela insistindo com o assunto enquanto ela procurava uma cabina vazia, o que era quase impossível naquela hora. Tiago achou a cabine onde os marotos estavam e, para infelicidade de Lílian, sua melhor amiga Alice Scorrel estava lá também.  
- E aí, Pontas? – falou Sirius Black cumprimentando o amigo com a cabeça – Finalmente conquistou a ruivinha esquentada, foi?

Lílian olhou para Sirius de cara feia, e observou o segundo pior dos marotos dando um sorriso malicioso para sua amiga Alice. Lílian já estava acostumada com aquilo: Alice se derretia muito por Black. Lílian concordava com a amiga de que ele era extremamente bonito, com os cabelos negros caindo com uma elegância displicente sobre os olhos azuis acinzentados, mas, o achava um idiota de marca galinha sem escrúpulos, cujo maior alegria na vida era fazer a maior lista possível das garotas com quem havia saído durante o ano. Ela abriu a boca e disse:  
-Black, não fale idiotices sem refletir. Eu só entrei com esse idiota atrás de mim por uma infelicidade do destino.

Ela passou os olhos pela cabine do trem e se sentou ao lado de Remo Lupin. De acordo com Lílian ele era o único Maroto que tinha alguma decência. Era monitor como ela e também era um aluno muito responsável, apesar de encobrir as brincadeiras dos amigos. Lupin possuía uma aparecia freqüentemente cansada, mas era um garoto bonito com cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos castanhos muito claros e um sorriso meio fraco. E também havia o ultimo dos Marotos, Pedro Pettigrew. Ele era baixinho, gordinho e idolatrava Tiago e Sirius absurdamente, o que fazia Lílian sentir certa repulsa dele.  
-Olá, Remo – perguntou ela – De que horas é a reunião dos monitores?  
-Ah, Bom dia Lilian. É ao meio-dia – disse ele levantando os olhos de um livro sobre Transfiguração avançada e sorrindo.  
-Eu não vejo qual é a graça que vocês dois vêm em ser monitores – falou Black – é simplesmente perturbador, se me permitem dizer.  
Lílian olhou de cara feia para Black de novo e falou irritada:  
- Eu realmente não esperava que o seu cérebro minúsculo pudesse como uma coisa é importante, Black.  
-Ai, ruivinha – falou Black se protegendo com os braços – Você começou esquentada esse ano, hein? Eu não quero nem ver como vai ser... Sabe Pontas? Eu ainda não entendo como você pode ter se apaixonado por uma garota assim...  
-Não se manda no coração, meu querido Almofadinhas – falou Tiago dramaticamente – Essa é a terrível sina dos apaixonados que não são correspondidos...  
-Ainda bem que eu nunca na minha vida vou me apaixonar por ninguém – falou Black em tom de promessa.  
Lílian pode notar a cara de decepcionada que Alice fez quando Black proferiu essas palavras. Ela ficou muito calada até o final da viagem. O único barulho na cabine era de Tiago e Sirius jogando snap explosivo e apostando os doces que haviam comprado.

Quando desceram do trem e se dirigiram às carruagens invisíveis, Lílian se decepcionou ao descobrir que só poderiam ficar duas pessoas em cada carruagem e Alice correra logo para ir com Black enquanto Pedro se dirigia ao Remo. Ela começou a achar que era a única sem par quando percebeu a terrível verdade:  
- É Evans... Parece que nós vamos ter que ir juntos, não é maravilhoso? – falou Potter com um sorriso de orelha a orelha  
- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo... Um pesadelo horrível que virou realidade.

- Isso quer dizer que você sonha comigo, Evans?

- Não banque o engraçadinho, Potter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – A sós na carruagem

Tiago abriu a porta da carruagem para Lílian que entrou muito mal-humorada. Ela se pensou enquanto Tiago se sentava ao lado dela: "Se esse idiota, tentar alguma gracinha eu o transfiguro, eu juro por Merlin!". Tiago sentou-se fechou a porta da carruagem, olhou para Lílian e disse:  
- É Evans, parece que finalmente estamos sozinhos. Pode baixar suas defesas e respirar aliviada agora. – terminou ele olhando para ela com uma cara sonsa.

- Do que diabos você está falando, Potter? - falou Lílian com um tom de ódio na voz – Só estou aqui com você porque não havia nenhuma outra carruagem para me levar e a Alice foi com o seu amiguinho Black...  
-Na verdade, eu acho que o Sirius fez a coisa certa. Por favor, me lembra de agradecer a ele depois, ta?_ Lílian...  
_-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que é Evans pra você – falou ela se virando e olhando pela pequena janelinha da carruagem – Francamente, Potter, não sei que tipo de cabeças as garotas de Hogwarts têm para querer sair com um pateta como você...  
- É porque eu sou realmente demais, Evans – respondeu ele passando a mão nos cabelos freqüentemente arrepiados. – E você está prestes a descobrir o porquê...  
Ele a puxou pela cintura para junto dele fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem muito próximos.Lílian se assustou com a atitude inesperada de Tiago - tudo bem que ela esperasse sempre o pior dele, mas, aquilo já era demais. Ela tentou dar uma tapa no rosto dele, com toda a força que tinha, mas ele simplesmente segurou o braço dela com uma facilidade imensa.  
- Sabe Evans... Se você pelo menos demonstrasse que gosta de mim, essa seria a cena romântica perfeita, não é? Mas eu simplesmente não entendo o que você tem contra mim...  
-Não é obvio, Potter? Você é um idiota arrogante de marca maior e eu não suporto tipos como você. E a propósito se você não me soltar agora eu vou gritar pra Hogwarts inteira ouvir – Ele apenas sorriu amigavelmente, mas não soltou Lílian – Você está duvidando, é? Eu estou falando sério.  
Quando ela abriu a boca pra gritar, Tiago a beijou e pela primeira vez na vida, Lílian se sentiu confusa, pois metade dela queria se afastar dali e matar Tiago Potter por todo o atrevimento. Mas, outra parte dela não queria se separar,

a outra metade queria ficar naquele beijo apaixonado por toda a eternidade. Até que seu lado racional gritou mais alto e ela juntou toda força que tinha dando uma tapa certeira no rosto de Tiago. Ele automaticamente soltou Lílian, colocou a mão no rosto e exclamou:  
-Caramba, essa doeu – mas ainda estava com aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto – Já pensou em ser batedora do quadribol, Evans? Mas, depois disso, Evans é muito formal não é? – Ele olhou para Lílian que ainda estava em estado de choque e deu uma risadinha – Agora posso te chamar de Lílian...  
-Potter... -começou Lílian, ela viu que estava tremendo de raiva, se ela não descarregasse aquela raiva gritando, ela ia fazer alguma besteira – Nunca mais... Nunca mais... Essa foi à última vez... A última vez que você fez isso seu idiota arrogante e desprezível... EU TE ODEIO TIAGO POTTER!  
-Ah, Evans, calma – ele se assustou com a reação de Lílian e recuou para trás – pense bem no que você vai fazer não me transfigure nem me deforme, por favor...  
Ela se sentou respirando profundamente, não iria demorar a chegarem à escola, mas, quando chegar, definitivamente, ela ia matar Alice depois de acabar com Potter. Tiago se sentou cautelosamente ao lado dela mantendo certa distância, deu um longo suspiro e pensou:  
"Quando descermos daqui, ela vai arranjar um jeito de acabar comigo, com certeza..."  
Quando eles chegaram, Tiago desceu primeiro da carruagem e Lílian desceu logo depois. Ele pediu desculpas em voz baixa, mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu foi um olhar gelado por parte da monitora. Quando Alice chegou para falar com Lílian e esta se enraiveceu ainda mais. Alice ficou confusa e perguntou a Tiago:  
-Pelo amor de deus, Tiago! – ela sussurrava só para ele poder ouvir – O que foi que você fez com ela dessa vez? Estou achando que falta muito pouco pra ela te matar com as próprias mãos...  
-Sabe, Alice... Eu vou ser sincero com você, eu beijei a Lílian e eu esperava que ela me batesse, mas não entendi tanta raiva e porque ela demorou tanto para dar o tapa...  
Quando os dois chegaram no salão principal, Lílian já estava sentada a mesa. O que a irritava profundamente não era o fato que Tiago havia lhe beijado contra a vontade dela, não era porque Alice havia lhe abandonado para ir com o Black, ocasionando tudo aquilo. O que deixava Lílian queimando de ódio era o fato que metade dela realmente havia gostado do beijo apaixonado de Tiago Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – Surpreendendo-se com Lílian Evans

Apesar de Lílian ainda estar chocada com a sua reação pelo beijo que Tiago havia lhe dado, ela estava orgulhosa pela tapa. O problema é que ela não sabia por que aquela resistência havia sido tão frágil e demorada.

"Ele é só um maroto idiota, convencido, galinha e egocêntrico". Lílian se sentiu mais forte e se levantou da mesa da Grifinória com determinação e foi até onde Tiago estava jantando com seus amigos. Surpreso, ele perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos:

-O que aconteceu, Lily? Finalmente sua resistência a mim caiu, foi? Já era de se espe...

O resto da frase foi interrompido pela tapa monumental que Lílian deu em Tiago, enquanto todo o Salão Principal se virava para olhar, ela dizia em um sussurro letal:

-Isso é pelo que você me fez seu imbecil idiota. E é Evans pra você.

Ela se virou e voltou a se sentar em seu lugar, sendo observada por todo o salão principal, enquanto Tiago massageava o rosto com uma expressão furiosa. Ele deu um longo suspiro e voltou a comer vagarosamente. Sirius estava fazendo o máximo de esforço possível pra não rir, Remo estava com uma expressão levemente curiosa para Tiago, provavelmente para saber o motivo real da tapa e Pedro estava muito concentrado com a comida para fazer qualquer comentário.

-E então?- perguntou Sirius que evidentemente conseguira controlar o riso embora ainda achasse muita graça - O que diabos você fez com a Evans pra ela te dar essa tapa no meio do salão principal? Deve ter sido algo bem medonho, não Pontas?

-Deve ter acontecido dentro da carruagem - falou Remo olhando para Sirius - se é que eu me lembre, ela não estava tão aborrecida dentro do trem...

-Perai - cortou Sirius - Tiago, você não passou a mão na Evans, não é?

Por que se foi isso, quando o jantar terminar ela vai bater em você de verdade.

-Não, Almofadinhas. Isso parece o tipo de coisa que você faria. – Sirius concordou com um dar de ombros. - Eu não tentei passar a mão nela. - Tiago estava ainda mais chateado - Eu só a beijei, mas ai ela reage loucamente desse jeito.

-Não acho que ela agiu loucamente - respondeu Remo fazendo um montinho com a comida - Ela agiu exatamente como eu esperava que Lilian Evans agisse se Tiago Potter a beijasse.

-Eu não to falando da tapa - Tiago olhou para Lílian, deprimido - por que isso eu já esperava. O estranho foi que quando eu a beijei foi como se ela quisesse também, mas depois ela ficou toda furiosa e fez o que fez. Então agora eu não estou entendendo mais nada.

Do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória, Lílian apesar de também não entender nada, estava extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma por causa da tapa, apesar da professora Minerva ter olhado feio para ela. Alice comentou com Lílian que ela agira certo, mas agora ela fingia desconhecer o motivo do tapa:

-Eu sou sua melhor amiga, Lílian! Você tem que me contar o motivo da tapa que você deu no Potter!

-Não foi nada, Alice - respondeu ela sem tocar na comida que havia colocado no prato – Foi apenas uma reação impulsiva que o meu subconsciente teve por tudo que Potter já fez.

-Lílian... -Alice pegou Lílian pelo pulso e a olhou fundo nos olhos - me conte. Eu tenho certeza que você não bateu em Potter à toa. Você pode o detestar, mas eu sei que você não é injusta.

-Esta bem, Alice - Lílian perdeu a paciência - quer saber? Pois vou lhe contar o que aconteceu... Aquele desgraçado do Potter me beijou.

Imediatamente, Alice deu um gritinho, apesar de tentar fingir surpresa, e disse:  
-Ah, Lílian - os olhos dela de repente ficaram cheios de lágrimas e Lilian fez uma careta de surpresa – Isso é tão bom e além do mais, vocês dois fazem um casal tão bonitinho... Eu sempre soube que você gostava dele!  
-Do que você está falando, Alice Scorrel? – Lílian se irritou com o comentário e quase ia se levantando outra vez – Nós não somos um casal, isso não é nada bom, ele me beijou a força e principalmente: EU NÃO GOSTO DELE, PELO CONTRÁRIO, EU O DETESTO!  
-E esse é o principal motivo de o porquê você gosta dele – sussurrou Alice, acusadoramente – você gosta tanto dele que tem raiva pra esconder porque esse seu orgulho idiota te impede de dizer que o ama! Por isso é tão fofo, Lílian!  
Quando Lílian ia responder, Dumbledore se levantou e ela imediatamente se calou. Ela sentia um grande respeito por Dumbledore e não era uma discussão boba com Alice que iria fazer com que ela o interrompesse. Ele falou pouco, apenas que Filch proibia ainda mais coisas para os alunos além dos recados de sempre e então deixou que todos os alunos fossem para seus dormitórios. Tiago queria ir até Lílian para conversar com ela, mas ele achava que aquele não era um momento oportuno. Ele podia ser paciente se quisesse, então iria esperar até que todos fossem se deitar. Ele precisava saber o porquê daquela reação e também como ela conseguira o deixar ainda mais apaixonado...

_

Logo que chegou à sala comunal da Grifinória, Lílian tratou de pegar seus livros para ver se conseguia se distrair da cena horrível que era Alice, muito melosa, dando em cima de Black. Aquilo deixava Lílian com certa curiosidade,o fato de ele conseguir atrair tantas garotas. Chegava até a ser engraçado, Alice cultuando o pior dos marotos como se ele fosse uma espécie de Deus. Tiago folheava um exemplar do Profeta Diário bastante desinteressado parando apenas para observar a tal da Alice, amiga da Lílian, dando em cima do Sirius que não parecia nem um pouco interessado. Aos poucos as pessoas iam indo se deitar bocejando e desejando boa noite uns aos outros. Remo e Pedro já tinham ido para o dormitório quando Sirius avisou que ia estava muito cansado e ia dormir. Tiago pensou:  
"Está quase na hora, Evans. Você vai me esclarecer o porquê de tudo isso". Quando a última pessoa foi se deitar, só sobraram ele e Lílian na sala comunal. Tiago se levantou e deu largas passadas até onde Lílian estava e falou:  
-Muito bem, Evans – ele queria parecer muito maduro e sério, mas não estava funcionando muito bem – Agora você vai me esclarecer sua reação.  
-Não sei o que você quer dizer, Potter – ela juntou todos os livros e colocou nos braços para levá-los para o dormitório.  
-O que eu quero dizer é que quando eu te beijei deu pra perceber que você queria também então depois você me dá aquela tapa, que por sinal está doendo pra caramba. Então me explica: você gosta de mim ou não?  
- Claro que não, Potter! Você sabe que eu te detesto e parece que não é tão inteligente quanto diz, pois ainda não entendeu isso...

-Eu sei o quanto você me detesta, Evans. Mas pelo visto não importa o quanto eu tente mostrar que eu não sou tão desprezível quanto você pensa. E não importa também o que eu faça pra você acreditar que eu realmente gosto de você. Eu quero uma chance, Evans. Eu quero uma chance pra que você veja o quão bom eu posso ser.

Lilian se virou para retrucar as palavras aparentemente absurdas de Tiago e de repente ela parou, porque ele chegou mais perto e ela olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos e viu que eles estavam diferentes. Não eram mais os olhos de um garoto convencido e imaturo. Eles haviam se tornado sérios, aconchegantes e transmitiam toda a paixão que ele afirmava sentir por sentiu alguma coisa quente dentro do seu peito e teve vontade de chegar mais perto, mas alguma coisa dentro da sua mente começou a gritar:  
"_Essa não é você, Lílian! Você não entende o que está fazendo? Você está se rendendo a Potter como todas as outras... Não se renda Lílian! Não se renda..."  
_A voz falou mais alto no consciente de Lílian e ela tentou se afastar, mas já era tarde demais. Tiago já estava muito perto e a beijou. Todos os livros que estavam nos braços de Lílian caíram no chão ruidosamente e de novo ela sentiu a sensação de que queria continuar ali e ao mesmo tempo transfigurar Potter de maneira permanente. Mas naquele momento tudo pareceu tão perfeito que Lílian achou que nunca mais iria se distanciar.  
_

Lílian estava temerosa se algum aluno da Grifinória ia aparecer naquela hora na sala comunal, principalmente se fosse Alice ou algum dos Marotos. Ela reuniu toda a sua força e empurrou Tiago longe. Ele tropeçou nos livros que Lílian havia derrubado e caiu aos pés de uma grande poltrona vermelha.

-Ai, Ai, minha cabeça, Evans - falou ele com um grande sorriso bobo no rosto - Sabia que isso é perigoso? Eu podia ter me machucado sério e ter uma daqueles... Como é que os trouxas chamam? Ah, sim, eu poderia ter tido um traumatismo craniano... Você ficaria com remorsos pro resto da vida se eu morresse, sabia?

-Cale a sua maldita boca uma vez na vida, Potter! Não acredito que você fez isso de novo! - Lílian estava fazendo o máximo pra não encarar Tiago - Você me agarrou, eu não sei porque fui muito boazinha apenas te empurrando... Eu devia fazer o que você sempre faz com os sonserinos, por exemplo, pendurar você de cabeça pra baixo ou trancar você no armário sumidouro por uns dias sem água nem comida que nem você fez com Snape e Malfoy no ano retrasado.

-Ah, aquilo - Tiago se levantou e passou a mão nos cabelos - eu imagino que tenha rolado mais alguma coisa entre aqueles dois quando eu tranquei eles, do jeito que são tão amiguinhos...

Lílian não fez mais nenhum comentário, apenas lançou um olhar gelado de desprezo para ele, se virou e se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino. Tiago, por sua vez, ainda sorria sentindo o gosto doce dos lábios de Lilian. Ele se levantou e apanhou um dos livros que Lílian tinha derrubado. Tinha uma capa verde berrante e o titulo era: "Pragas e Contra pragas, do professor Vidicto Viridiano". Ele sorriu surpreso, largou o livro em uma das poltronas e foi para o dormitório. "Espero que você não esteja planejando me lançar alguma praga... Ah, Evans, você está me deixando mais caidinho por você..."


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 –

-Minha nossa, Lílian! Você está péssima! Passou a noite estudando, foi?

Alice tentava o máximo que podia extrair informações de Lílian, depois de saber do primeiro beijo de Tiago, ela estava animadíssima. Assim, Lílian teve o bom senso de omitir o segundo. Mas na realidade ela não havia dormido bem. Passou a noite em claro se mexendo na cama e fazendo o máximo pra esquecer-se de tudo que tinha acontecido desde a carruagem até ontem na sala comunal. Entretanto, as imagens dos beijos e dos olhos castanhos esverdeados de Tiago Potter não saiam de sua mente.

-Não estudei Alice - falou Lílian de mau-humor - só não consegui dormir.

-Hum, e isso aconteceu porque você estava pensando em alguém?

-Posso saber o que você está insinuando? – retrucou Lilian erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Bom, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que não se preocupe mais porque o motivo da sua insônia já está com a corda toda a essa hora da manhã. - Alice fez uma cara maliciosa e apontou para o meio da mesa da Grifinória.

Lílian olhou de cara feia para onde Alice estava apontando já sabendo o que estava por vir. Lá estavam três dos marotos implicando com criancinhas do primeiro ano. Falavam alto e pelo visto seguravam os risos.

-Já souberam que nas aulas vocês têm impressionar os professores, por isso tentem fazer todo tipo de feitiço. Olhem em livros avançados, e tentem fazer o melhor, por exemplo, eu tentei fazer o mais indicado que é transformar a mesa em um javali só que acabou como um javali com pernas de mesa. Aí me deram uma detenção daquelas por não ter conseguido. - Sirius contava a historia calmamente, enfatizando apenas as partes chocantes para impressionar os assustados garotos. Lílian se levantou e foi até lá, Tiago deve ter visto ela se aproximar porque passou a mão nos cabelos e tentou parecer mais alto e forte.

-Muito bem, Black - Lílian tentou parecer calma, mas ela evitava qualquer maneira possível, olhar para os olhos de Potter. Tinha medo de eles voltarem a ser iguais aos que ela viu na sala comunal. - Pode ir parando de mentir para os calouros se não você vai levar uma detenção de verdade.

-Ah, qual é, Evans? Eu não estou mentindo totalmente... Eu tentei transformar a mesa do Filch em Javali e ele conservou as pernas de mesa e então ele me levou para a professora Minerva e ela me deu uma detenção...

-Não se preocupem garotos - falou a voz rouca de Remo atrás deles. Parecia muito abatido - Não precisam impressionar ninguém.

-Droga, Aluado! - Sirius se sentou à mesa fingindo raiva - eu queria ver como ia ser esses garotos enfeitiçando tudo o que eles vêm pela frente... McGonagall ia pirar.

-Não é certo vocês os importunarem... São só calouros...nós também ficamos nervosos com nosso primeiro dia de aula...Ah,bom dia,Lílian. – concluiu ele com um sorriso amigável.

Lilian sentia um grande carinho por Remo. Ele era o único maroto que tinha consciência dos seus atos e acabava por muitas vezes não participando das brincadeiras dos outros. Ele era um bom aluno, responsável, atencioso e, Lilian não podia deixar de perceber, era bem bonito apesar de aparentar um cansaço constante.

-Bom dia - Lílian deu um grande sorriso para ele e viu, para sua satisfação, que Tiago amarrou a cara ligeiramente. - Você está parecendo muito abatido, Remo. O que foi que aconteceu?

Remo parecia muito preocupado e quando abriu a boca para responder, Lílian ouviu uma voz em suas costas:

-Sabe, Evans, você não está com a aparência muito melhor... - ela se virou e viu Black falando de boca cheia e comendo como se não houvesse amanhã enquanto Alice lançava-lhe um olhar extremamente apaixonado.

- É verdade. Você está precisando se cuidar. Você sofre de insônia? - perguntou Remo

- Não, Não é nada disso... É que estou um pouco confusa... Estão acontecendo tantas coisas diferentes... -De repente, os olhos de Lílian encontraram os de Tiago, ela teve uma nítida lembrança dos dois beijos e corou violentamente - quero dizer... Na minha casa estão acontecendo tantas coisas... E tudo mais.

Lílian se virou para sair e de relance viu a expressão de Tiago que claramente dizia: "Eu sabia que você tava caidinha por mim, Evans!" Lílian de repente ficou muito nervosa e puxou Alice pelo braço dizendo em uma voz muito estranha: Ah, olha como está tarde! Não podemos nos atrasar não é, Alice?

-Ah... -Black olhava para Lilian se distanciando correndo puxando Alice atrás dela - A Evans usa relógio desde quando? – Tiago sorriu maliciosamente.

Lílian arrastou Alice de volta ao dormitório feminino. Ela sabia que o sinal já ia tocar, mas ela precisava sair da mesa da Grifinória – e de perto de Tiago Potter - de qualquer maneira.

-Hey, Lílian! - Exclamou Alice - O que foi isso? Nunca vi você correr tanto assim... O que aconteceu?

-Eu tinha que sair de lá, Alice! Aquele idiota maldito do Potter me fez dizer coisas sem sentido que eu não queria! Argh! E ainda fica parado lá com aquele sorriso cínico estampado no rosto!

-Está vendo? Esse é o primeiro sinal evidente do amor verdadeiro! Você começa a perder o controle sobre o que pensa e o que diz!

-Bah! Não comece com asneiras, Alice! Eu apenas fiquei temerosa de Potter espalhar pra toda Hogwarts sobre os beijos forçados que ele me deu!

-Beijos? Como assim beijos, Lilian? – Lilian corou e se arrependeu de ter falado - Você só havia me falado de um, o da carruagem! Por acaso teve outro e você não quis me contar? Lily! Eu sou sua melhor amiga! Você deve me contar tudo! Não acredito que você não me contou! Eu falo tudo para você e...

-Alice... – Lilian decidiu interromper o falatório indignado de Alice que, pelo que ela prevera, iria durar muito tempo – Não que seja relevante, mas Potter me beijou ontem à noite na sala comunal depois que todos foram dormir. Eu fiquei furiosa e o empurrei. Foi isso que aconteceu. Só.

-Como assim não é relevante? Claro que é relevante! O que você sentiu? – Alice tinha uma expressão séria e determinada.

-Hã? Como assim, Alice? Senti ódio, repulsa e fúria assassina claro!

-Não Lily! Durante o beijo... Quando seus lábios se tocaram...

-Como é que eu vou saber disso? Eu não me lembro disso! Eu estava muito furiosa! E afinal era o Potter! Claro que eu não prestei a atenção! – Lilian estava corando muito rapidamente, pois ela lembrava perfeitamente de como os lábios de Tiago eram macios e pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente com os seus. Ela se lembrava de maneira exata onde as mãos dele estavam: uma em sua cintura e outra acariciando seu rosto. Ela preferia morrer a admitir que lembrava do calor do corpo de Tiago junto ao dela.

-Hum... Você tem que aprender a mentir melhor, Lil. – Alice suspirou – Está escrito na sua cara que você passou a noite em claro lembrando-se do beijo. É, tá, tudo bem você ficou apenas furiosa, certo. – Ela retrucou antes que Lilian pudesse interrompe-la – Agora vá se maquiar um pouquinho pra disfarçar esse ar de sonâmbula e vamos para Trato de Criaturas Mágicas porque nós já estamos mais do que atrasadas.

- É! Pelo visto não adianta discutir com você Alice, principalmente quando você escuta apenas o que você quer ouvir. E você sabe que eu não pensei naqueles beijos do maldito do Potter! Eu apenas não consegui dormir!

-Ok!Ok! Trégua! – Alice ergueu o braço como se levantasse uma bandeira – Agora podemos nos apressar, por favor?

As duas caminharam de maneira apressada até atingirem os terrenos da escola onde os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina já haviam começado sua aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas sobre tolettes. Não haveria tortura pior: Os tolettes eram cogumelos peludos chatissimos que não faziam nada além de ficar parados e crescer mais pêlos, o calor estava escaldante, os alunos da Sonserina assistiam à aula com seu conhecido desdém e alem disso havia a expectativa dos Marotos (Leia-se Sirius e Tiago, pois Remo nunca participava de brincadeiras durante as aulas e Pedro era medroso demais para isso) tentarem alguma gracinha devido ao tédio. Lilian e Alice entraram discretamente na aula e se misturaram aos colegas da Grifinória que já faziam seus trabalhos no qual se consistia em desenhar os feios tolettes. Lilian estava prestes a suspirar aliviada quando uma mão tocou seu ombro e uma voz carregada de sarcasmo falou:

- Ah, Evans! Quem bom que você chegou! Eu estava extremamente preocupado. Você não parece ter dormido bem, ficou toda corada e ainda saiu às pressas na hora do café. O que vêm acontecendo ultimamente com você, _Lilian? – _Tiago sorriu de forma cínica para ela. Ele sabia bem o porquê dele estar daquele jeito. Ele gostava de irritá-la apesar de tudo. Gostou imensamente de usar o primeiro nome dela de maneira enfática apenas para vê-la se enfurecer. "Meu deus, como ela ficava linda brava!" Pensou ele.  
- Potter... – Lilian se tremia de ódio dos pés a cabeça e Tiago ao perceber isso retirou a mão rapidamente – Saia. Agora.

Ele se assustou e lançou um olhar de socorro para Remo e Sirius, que intervieram rapidamente antes que Tiago acabasse enfeitiçado.

-Ah, Lilian – Remo estava meio temeroso, pois nunca vira Lilian Evans em tal estado de nervos – O trabalho é em dupla. Porque você não vem comigo? Eu já estou quase terminando, mas você pode me ajudar. O que você acha?

Lilian respirou mais do que profundamente.

-Seria ótimo, Remo. Obrigada. – Ela percebeu que Alice, Sirius, Pedro e Tiago a olhavam assustados assim como o próprio Remo que parecia estar querendo recuar. Lilian tentou sorrir de maneira mais amigável para ele, mas acabou com um olhar maníaco no rosto – Não desenho muito bem, mas...

Remo suspirou aliviado e conduziu pelos ombros para um lugar ligeiramente mais afastado dos outros marotos e deu a ela o seu bloco e sua pena.  
-Bom, falta a parte inferior do tollete e como você disse que não desenhava bem acho que seria fácil pra você terminá-la... E falta também indicar as partes utilizáveis do tolette para poções. - Ele viu que Lilian olhava fixamente para a parte afiada da pena que ele lhe dera e ele se assustou – Lilian?

-É uma pena bem bonita Remo – Ela sorriu de maneira tão encantadora que Lupin corou de maneira involuntária - Onde você a comprou?

-Bem... Ela faz parte de um conjunto de penas que o Tiago me deu no natal passado e... – Ele percebeu que ela reagiu de maneira negativa ao nome Tiago e começou a apertar a pena com muita força e começou a dar uma risada nervosa – É, mas bom o que importa é que temos que terminar o trabalho não é? Hahaha.

Lilian se acalmou e voltou sua atenção para o desenho enquanto ele se afastava lentamente, indo onde estavam os outros. Tiago fez menção de começar a falar, mas Remo o interrompeu:  
-Tiago... Por Merlin, Tiago... O que foi que você fez agora? Eu estava apenas contando os segundos para que ela pegasse a minha pena e viesse ate aqui enfiá-la no seu coração.

-Cara – Sirius olhava chocado para o Tiago – Só me diz que você não usou um tipo de feitiço ou poção qualquer pra fazer com que ela... Bem... Você sabe.

- Claro que não, Almofadinhas! – Ele se indignou – Vocês realmente acharam que eu faria algo assim?

-Sim – falou Sirius sem pensar duas vezes

-Hum... De certo modo... – começou Remo

-B - bem – gaguejou Alice

-Talvez? – arriscou Pedro

- Que bom que eu tenho amigos que sempre pensam o melhor de mim... – Ele estava com a testa franzida e falava repleto de sarcasmo – Bom, hoje eu finalmente pude concluir o quanto a Evans é maluca. Eu sou inocente, mas vou deixá-la em paz, senão sabe-se o que ela pode fazer. Ei Sirius porque nos não continuamos com o desenho do Ranhoso? O nariz realmente estava ficando interessante se você quer saber.

Os dois passaram a observar Snape para o desenho enquanto Lilian dava uma pausa para refletir. Como Potter a irritava com toda aquela presunção! O que é que ele estava pensando? Que ele a conquistara apenas com dois beijos forçados? Como ele era desprezível! Ela parou e olhou para o desenho. Não conseguiria desenhar o tollete, sabia disso. O desenho estava todo tremido devido a sua raiva. Ela baixou o bloco e foi até Remo. Tiago, ainda temendo por sua vida, a observava pelo canto do olho.

- Lamento Remo. Mas se não se importa prefiro não terminar o desenho e assim, você não vai ter problemas com a sua nota. É como eu te disse, eu desenho mal demais – Ela sorriu novamente com aquele jeito extremamente doce, que fez Remo e Tiago corarem. Remo a fazia se sentir mais gentil ao contrário de Potter. Ela se virou e se dirigiu a Profª. Grubby-Plank, pedindo permissão para ir à enfermaria.

Tiago e Remo ainda a observavam, corados. Tiago sentiu uma pontada de inveja do amigo. Lilian Evans nunca sorrira daquele jeito tão... Tão adorável e maravilhoso para ele. Na verdade, a única pessoa em toda a escola a quem Lilian reservava tais sorrisos era o Remo e ao pensar nisso Tiago fechou a cara.

- Ok. Podemos todos respirar aliviados agora sem ter medo de sermos enfeitiçados ou algo do gênero. – Sirius se espreguiçou. Tiago se levantou ainda de cara fechada. – Pontas? Não me diga que você vai atrás dela... Cara, você viu como ela está. Ela vai... Tipo cortar _aquilo_ forase você for atrás dela. – Tiago fingiu que não ouviu a advertência de Sirius apesar de temer pela sua "masculinidade".

- Eu vou só esclarecer algo com ela, Almofadinhas. Não vou irritá-la dessa vez.

- Certo. Mas permita-me lembrá-lo, meu caro Pontas, que o simples fato de você existir já é um motivo para a Evans se irritar. – Tiago já tinha se afastado. – Puta cara teimoso! Bom, não diga que eu não avisei. Certo, Remo?

Lupin ainda estava meio atordoado pelo sorriso de Lilian, por isso demorou a ouvir o que Sirius estava falando. Sacudiu a cabeça para voltar a si.

- Você está certo, Sirius. Completamente. – Sorriu para si mesmo.

Lilian não foi à enfermaria. Não havia necessidade real daquilo. O seu objetivo era sair de perto de Potter e estava quase comemorando o feito quando, para o seu horror, ela ouviu:

- Evans!

Ela ignorou e continuou andando.

- Evans!

Ignorado novamente.

-EVANS! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO!

Um grupo de alunos do segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa deu risadinhas. Lilian lançou um olhar mortal para eles, que se dispersaram rapidamente. Olhou do mesmo modo para Tiago que instintivamente deu um passo para trás e, lembrando do que Sirius disse, cobriu as partes intimas com as mãos. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para o gesto estranho.

- Potter. Saiba que eu estou no limite. Mais um de suas piadinhas idiotas, por mais inocente que ela possa parecer para você, me fará fazer uma besteira de tais proporções que poderei ser expulsa de Hogwarts e o Prof. Dumbledore terá que dar muitas satisfações aos seus pais no seu velório.

Tiago engoliu a seco. Ela estava parecendo realmente perigosa naquele momento e, ele não conseguia parar de pensar, incrivelmente linda.

- Evans. – Ele usou seu tom de voz mais maduro reservado apenas para assuntos de importância extrema – Eu vim apenas para perguntar algo. Espero que você me responda com toda sinceridade.

- Potter, se você vier com esse tom apenas para perguntar se eu quero sair com você, eu vou responder de antemão com toda a minha sinceridade: Não. Eu jamais vou sair com você.

- Deixe-me terminar, Evans – ela levantou uma sobrancelha novamente, surpresa por Potter conseguir ser tão sério alguma vez na vida – Eu quero saber: Você está apaixonada pelo Remo, não é?

- O quê? Que diabo de pergunta é essa, Potter? Eu disse pra você não me irritar.

- Apenas responda Evans.

- Você é um idiota, Potter. Sabe disso, não?

- Isso eu já sei. – Ele sorriu e ela se segurou para não fazer o mesmo – Mas isso ainda não responde a pergunta. Você gosta do Remo?

- Não que minha vida amorosa seja da sua conta, Potter, mas não. Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Remo, apesar de achar que deveria.

- Não diga isso Evans.

-O quê? Que eu deveria estar apaixonada pelo Remo? Claro que deveria. Ele tem todas as qualidades apropriadas em um rapaz. É bonito, extremamente inteligente, responsável...

- Por favor... – ele se aproximou dela – Não diga isso. Pelo menos para mim. Machuca demais.

Ela olhou incrédula para ele. Seus olhos realmente mostravam dor. O que Potter estava dizendo? Doía tanto assim para ele a ouvir falar bem de outro garoto?

- Bom. Mas devo admitir que eu esteja bem aliviado agora. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos constantemente arrepiados. Lilian achou por um momento que iria rosnar. - Não iria ser nada bom brigar com o Aluado pelo seu amor, já que eu brigaria até o fim. Mas eu quero te dizer, Evans, que eu me mordo de inveja e ciúme do seu querido Remo-rapaz-perfeito-Lupin.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais. Ela percebeu e tentou recuar, mas estava de costas para a parede. Ele colocou a mão na parede, prendendo Lilian em uma pequena "armadilha".

- Eu já disse que não gosto dele Potter. Mas espero que seu pequeno cérebro imerso em seu imenso ego compreenda que só porque eu não estou apaixonada pelo Remo, não significa que eu goste de você.

- Ah Evans, eu compreendo perfeitamente apesar de você me subestimar tanto. O que eu invejo no Aluado, são os sorrisos que você dá pra ele, se você não percebeu.

- Sorrisos? Que sorrisos? – Ele próprio deu um sorriso tão avassalador que Lilian morreria antes de admitir, mas que a deixara com as pernas bambas.

- Aqueles sorrisos lindos que só você consegue dar. – Ela corou e ele acariciou o rosto dela com a mão. Ela estava abalada demais para remove-la – Aqueles sorrisos cheios de carinho que apenas o Remo tem a sorte de receber. Aqueles sorrisos que a deixam mais linda do que você já é e que jamais serão dados para o reles Tiago Potter. Queria apenas que você soubesse que eu me contentaria apenas com o seu sorriso para o resto da vida.

Lilian estava sem fôlego. Quem era aquela pessoa? Quem era aquele cara jurando amor eterno apenas por causa de um sorriso e o que ele fez com o galinha do Tiago Potter que Lilian sabia lidar tão bem. Ela não acreditava em seus olhos e ouvidos. Tentou se recuperar, mas sabia que havia uma falha mortal em sua resistência.

- Nunca ouvi alguém para falar tantas mentiras e idiotices juntas em uma só frase. – Ele não pareceu desconcertado quando ela disse isso e ficou mais assustada com o novo Potter. – Sorrio de maneira gentil para o Remo apenas por que ele é gentil e não é um babaca como você cujos únicos objetivos na vida são pegar o pomo de ouro e sair com todas as garotas de Hogwarts.

- Evans – A voz dele ainda estava séria – Apenas me diga como.

- Como o que Potter? Como você é um convencido, egocêntrico, irresponsável e imaturo em todos os sentidos? – Lilian estava realmente assustada e tentava se esconder por trás de uma onda de sarcasmo.

- Não, Evans - Ele estava cada vez mais perto. Oh, Deus, Lilian Evans, faça alguma coisa já! Tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela para depois pousar a mão em seu queixo. – Me diga: Como eu faço para que você sorria desse mesmo jeito para mim todos os dias da minha vida? Não importa o que seja. Eu farei. Apenas pra que, nem que seja apenas uma vez, você sorria com o mesmo carinho pra mim.

Ela ofegou. Ele continuou.

- Queria que você entendesse de uma vez por todas, Evans, que eu realmente gosto de você. Eu faria tudo para que você pudesse me ver de uma maneira diferente.

Ele se aproximou do rosto dela, dessa vez lentamente e com toda a delicadeza possível. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Virou o rosto antes que ele pudesse beijá-la.  
-Eu... Eu... Eu tenho que ir Potter. – Ela se desvencilhou dele e saiu andando em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória. Tiago suspirou.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 -

- ELE O QUÊ?

A aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas havia terminado. Lilian há muito havia se dirigido para o dormitório e havia ficado inerte em sua cama pensando no que Tiago Potter dissera a ela. Seu estado de choque era tão grande que apesar do provável escândalo, ela decidiu contar a Alice o que havia acontecido. Ela estava certa quanto ao escândalo.

- É. Ele disse isso.

- Eu nunca imaginei tais palavras saindo da boca de Tiago Potter. Será que algum sonserino lançou a maldição Imperius nele? Só de brincadeira?

- Não sei Alice. Ele parecia extremamente sério.

- Ele te ama Lily. Mesmo. Deu pra perceber isso não?

- Ele não me ama Alice. Essa é a nova estratégia de Potter. Ele viu como eu sou despreparada para um Potter aparentemente sério e pensou: "Ah, vou conseguir sair com a Evans se eu for sério, porque já que como eu sou um idiota um tempo todo, ela não irá saber como lidar com isso."

-Hum... Eu não confiaria muito nessa hipótese Lily.

- E eu posso saber por quê?

- Lilian, raciocine. Potter dá em cima de você há o quê? Dois anos? Você acha que pelo numero de garotas em Hogwarts loucas pra sair com ele, ele não deveria ter desistido se ele quisesse apenas sair com você? E lembre que ele estava realmente chateado porque achava que você estava apaixonada pelo Remo.

- Bobagem, Alice. Para homens com o ego de Potter, uma garota que recusa é como um prêmio. Um objetivo a ser conquistado. Enquanto não a beijar, ele não descansará.

- Lembre-se que ele te beijou duas vezes. E ainda não desistiu. – Alice sorriu e Lilian revirou os olhos - E nessa conversa, ele não mencionou nenhuma vez que queria sair com você. A única coisa que eu entendi foi que ele gostava de você e queria que você o visse de forma diferente. Ou estou enganada?

- Está na hora da aula, Alice – Lilian levantou da cama e alisou o uniforme amassado. – McGonagall não vai gostar se nós nos atrasarmos.

- Você deveria dar uma chance a ele Lily. De verdade. Acho que ele pode sim ser perfeito pra você.

Lilian vez um sinal de desdém com a mão e saiu. Entretanto, seu coração ainda batia descontroladamente ao lembrar-se do sorriso e das palavras doces de Tiago Potter.

Para seu azar, Tiago estava parado na porta da sala de transfiguração conversando com uma garota realmente bonita da Corvinal que pelo visto, só tinha olhos para ele. A fúria assassina que foi despertada foi uma surpresa até para Lilian que pensou ter ouvido uma voz em sua cabeça falando: "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? Não acabou de falar as palavras mais doces do mundo para mim? Não acabou de dizer que gostava muito de mim? Você realmente só me enganou. Você continua sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre Potter!"

-Ah, Olá Evans. – Ele sorriu amigavelmente e aparentemente alheio a cena.

Ela lhe lançou o maior olhar de desprezo que já dera o que fez Tiago entender e rapidamente se entristecer. Puxou-a pelo braço.

- Me solte Potter. Não tenho nada para falar com você. – ela se desvencilhou

- Ah Evans. Não é o que você está pensando.

- Não estou pensando nada, Potter. Estou apenas presenciando uma cena rotineira na qual Tiago Potter dá em cima de toda e qualquer garota bonita na escola. – Lilian se voltou para a garota da Corvinal – Espero que como sua casa prometa você seja bem inteligente, pois Tiago Potter é um canalha de marca maior.

A garota olhou rapidamente dela para Tiago e disse:

- Ah Potter... Eu não sabia que você já estava saindo com ela! Você é realmente desprezível!

- O quê? Mas eu nem dei em cima de você! Você que chegou com sua conversa de: "Ai, Potter você é tão bom no quadribol." Está vendo como tudo é um mal-entendido, Evans? Droga! – Lilian já havia entrado na sala e sentado. Tiago pegou a mochila e entrou na sala também, sentando do lado de Lilian.

- Dê o fora, Potter.

- A cadeira não é sua propriedade, Evans.

- Pois bem. Eu mudo de lugar. É melhor, pois assim sua estupidez pode me contagiar. – Ela se levantou e ele a puxou pelo braço novamente.

- Mas que droga, Potter! Pare de ficar me puxando pelo braço! Eu não sou criança!

-Ok. Evans – Ele soltou, cruzou os braços no peito e olhou fixamente para ela. – Vou ter que te provar que nem tudo é o que parece.

Ele se levantou e ficou na frente da classe, que estava quase cheia.

-O que você pretende Potter?

-Apenas fique quieta e escute, oras! – respondeu ele irritado

Ela ia começar a esbravejar, mas a curiosidade venceu. Ele pigarreou e iniciou o que parecia um longo discurso usando novamente aquele tom de voz sério:

- Bom. Colegas de classe, vocês provavelmente me conhecem. Meu nome é Tiago Potter e eu sou apanhador da Grifinória. – "Ele tinha que acrescentar essa informação desnecessária" pensou Lilian – E como muitos de vocês sabem, eu saía com muitas garotas. Muitas mesmo. – Lilian revirou os olhos - Mas como meu caro amigo Sirius pode confirmar desde que me apaixonei por Lilian Evans (Lilian corou violentamente. Houveram muitas risadinhas) o numero de garotas com quem tenho saído foi reduzido drasticamente. E a maioria das que eu saí foi exatamente uma tentativa para esquecê-la. Contudo, esse ano eu decidi ser um homem melhor para que eu finalmente possa merecer a Evans – O coração de Lilian começou a bater descontroladamente nesse momento – e por isso eu faço um juramento diante de vocês: não vou sair com garota nenhuma. Todos nessa sala podem ser considerar minhas testemunhas. Obrigada.

Houve diversas palmas e assovios por parte da turma. Sirius caiu na gargalhada e Remo olhava perplexo para Tiago que voltara a sentar na carteira ao lado de uma extremamente envergonhada Lilian. Ele deu um grande sorriso cínico para ela.

- Você é doente Potter.

- Eu te disse Evans. Quero ser melhor pra você. Se me humilhar em publico é apenas o primeiro passo, não importa. Eu farei qualquer coisa.

- Você fez isso apenas para aparecer Potter. Muito bem. Você conseguiu. Atraiu a atenção de todos. Está feliz?

Ele apenas sorriu carinhosamente para ela e disse.

- Consegui fazer você corar, Evans. Isso pra mim já é um grande avanço.

Antes de Lilian retrucar, a professora McGonagall entrou na sala, cumprimentou os alunos e começou a escrever complicadas teorias no quadro. Lilian estava no meio de uma importante explicação sobre o principio de Western quando um pedaço de pergaminho apareceu flutuando do lado da sua carteira. Ela olhou para Potter que, aparentemente, estava concentrado e se voltou para o pergaminho. Nele havia um pomo de ouro bem desenho com os dizeres: "Eu te amo de verdade, Lilian Evans. Acredite em mim.". Ela sorriu de maneira involuntária e antes que pudesse se conter, outro pedaço de pergaminho apareceu em sua mesa: "Sabia que sua defesa ia acabar cedendo Evans! Ponto pra mim. Te fiz sorrir pelo menos um pouco."

Tiago não se surpreendeu quando recebeu um pergaminho escrito em letras grandes: "Morra, Potter." Ele sorriu.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 –

- Eu... Ainda... – Sirius respirou fundo, se concentrou de olhos fechados por um momento, mas logo recomeçou a rir – Não consigo. Não consigo. – Ele enxugou as lágrimas de riso dos olhos – Que palhaçada foi aquela na aula de Transfiguração, Pontas? "Eu não vou sair com nenhuma garota" Você enlouqueceu?

- Nam. Eu apenas vi que era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. – Tiago colocava comida no prato calmamente – Sei lá. Se a Evans não acredita que eu posso ser um bom garoto, eu tenho que provar a ela de alguma forma.

-Claro, porque todos os bons garotos desse mundo se tornaram assim graças a abstinência...

- Eu acho que você está certo Tiago. – Remo estava realmente surpreso com a atitude do maroto – Mas porque então ela tentou acertar você com a cadeira no fim da aula?

-Er... Digamos que eu a provoquei.

-Como? – Perguntaram os três amigos em uníssono

-Eu estava mandando uns bilhetes para ela durante a aula. Até então tudo bem, ela tinha quase sorrido no primeiro e tudo mais. Mas então eu resolvi fazer uma brincadeira com ela.

-Pronto. Já sabemos o estrago. O que você fez?

-Eu falei que já que nos iríamos namorar futuramente eu queria saber qual era a cor de calcinha que ela mais usava. Não sei por que ela ficou brava... – Ele fez uma cara de falsa inocência e deu ombros.

Os outros três riram.

- Claro que ela ao invés de responder, disse que ia me matar. Opa lá vem ela. Lilian querida!

Ela lançou um olhar de desprezo para ele e foi sentar na outra ponta da mesa.

- É, Pontas. Pelo jeito você está progredindo horrores com a Evans.

- Foi só uma brincadeira à toa. Ah mas você precisava ver o jeito com que ela olhou o pergaminho que eu escrevi... – Ele parecia genuinamente feliz lembrando-se do rosto de Lilian naquele momento. – Vou lá me desculpar pela historia da calcinha.

-Tudo bem. Só a mantenha longe das facas, garfos e outros objetos cortantes. Não queremos ter que levar seus pedacinhos para a enfermaria. – zombou Remo

Tiago caminhou até o lugar que Lilian estava e antes que pudesse pensar em dizer algo:

-Nem comece Potter. Já estou me levantando.

- Ok, Evans. Só vim me desculpar pela historia do pergaminho. Permita-me te acompanhar a sala comunal. – Ele fez uma mensura exagerada e levantou o braço para que ela o acompanhasse.

- Não vou à sala comunal Potter. Vou fazer a ronda dos monitores.

- Quer companhia?

- Qualquer uma menos a sua.

- Vamos lá Evans! Não seja assim. É uma oportunidade de você me conhecer melhor e ver que eu posso ser um cara legal.

- Você já mostrou que não tem essa capacidade com a "piadinha" nos pergaminhos.

-Ah, vamos, Evans! Você tem que ter mais senso de humor. Vamos não seja tão "certinha" me dê uma chance!

- Não sou certinha Potter!

-Você não agüenta uma piadinha a seu respeito Evans!

-Tudo bem, Potter. Vou te mostrar que eu não sou certinha. Você vem comigo pra essa ronda, mas se me irritar eu juro que deformo você.

- Estou feliz, Evans.

-Por causa da ronda? Você é realmente simplório, Potter.

-É. E por saber que psicologia inversa funciona com você.

-Vamos lá Evans. Pergunte o que você quiser que eu responderei.

Lilian e Tiago estavam percorrendo o corredor do terceiro andar. Lilian tentava ir mais a frente, mas Tiago tinha longas passadas e a alcançava rapidamente. Ela estava mesmo começando a se irritar. Quase jogara um prato em Potter quando ele dissera que ela caiu no velho truque da psicologia inversa. E estava extremamente irritada consigo mesma por ter deixado ele a acompanhar. O arrogante não parava de falar nem por um misero instante.

- Não há nada para saber que você já não tenha contado para toda Hogwarts, Potter. Bruxo puro-sangue, rico, jogador de quadribol, de alguma forma com boas notas, galinha, arrogante, metido a valentão, prepotente.

-Certo Evans – Ele se desanimou – Pergunte algo que você não saiba então. Por exemplo, o que eu quero fazer quando terminar Hogwarts.

-Ahhh nossa. Pergunta intrigante para uma mente intrigante – Falou Lilian sarcasticamente – Deixe-me adivinhar. Você pretende jogar quadribol pela Inglaterra, acertei?

-Hm. Quase. Confesso que quando eu tinha uns 11 anos era isso que eu queria. Mas eu mudei de idéia. Quero ser auror.

-Auror é uma profissão perigosa Potter. Será que você se arriscaria a machucar seu precioso rosto?

- Você sempre pensa o pior de mim não é? Mas, eu quero ser auror e ajudar as pessoas. Prender bruxos das trevas para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor Evans. É isso que eu quero fazer.

Ela se impressionou. Nunca pensou que Potter arriscaria a pele por alguém. Ainda mais por pessoas desconhecidas.

-E você Evans?O que pretende fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

-Não é da sua conta Potter. – Manter um diálogo como esse com Tiago significaria baixar a sua guarda que já estava precária.

-Que grosseria. Eu só quero saber mais sobre você. E nem foi uma pergunta indiscreta. Vamos, responda. Alguém certinha como você deve querer trabalhar na Regulamentação das Leis da Magia.

- Curandeira. - Lilian sussurrou de maneira quase inaudível.

-O quê?

-Quero ser curandeira. Eu... Eu gosto de ver coisas tipo acidentes, sangues, bizarrices... – Ela corou de maneira violenta – M-Mas eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas então...

Tiago riu e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-Você? Lilian Evans gostando desse tipo de coisa? – Ele riu novamente – Nossa. Você realmente é mais do que aparenta mesmo.

Ela estava muito envergonhada. Por que fora dizer aquilo para Potter? Ninguém sabia daquilo. Achavam que Lilian Evans queria ser curandeira apenas pela sua excepcional inteligência e por sua vontade em ajudar os outros. Nunca por um motivo como aquele... Ela sentia suas bochechas arderem de vergonha.

-Ei, Evans - Ele tocou o queixo dela com uma das mãos, fazendo com que ela voltasse o rosto para ele. - Isso foi um elogio. É bom saber que existe alguém além da monitora sempre perfeitinha.

Ela deu as costas pra ele e continuou andando. Ele sorriu e a acompanhou.

- É sua vez de novo de me perguntar algo, Evans.

- Cansei dessa brincadeira.

- Ora, vamos...

-Certo. Então me responda por que você é um idiota tão presunçoso?

Ela se virou. Ele nem piscou. Apenas a olhou sorrindo como se a pergunta não fosse ofensiva.

- Insegurança, Evans. Quero que as pessoas gostem de mim, por isso tenho que mostrar ser o melhor possível. Mesmo que isso muitas vezes signifique aparentar ser um convencido que não tem nada na cabeça. Infelizmente, eu sou uma pessoa fraca e isso acaba acontecendo. Quero um dia poder me tornar forte o suficiente para não depender da opinião dos outros. Mas parece que desde que eu me apaixonei por você, isso está se tornando cada vez mais possível...

-Eu... – Ela se surpreendeu querendo abraçá-lo.

Tiago deu um grande sorriso.

-Ok. Minha vez! Quantos namorados você já teve, Evans?

O feitiço se quebrara. Ela cerrou os punhos e pela terceira vez aquela noite, saiu andando de costas para Tiago Potter.

-Certo, esquentadinha. Eu retiro a pergunta.

Aquilo era um desafio. Ela tinha que ferir o orgulho dele da pior maneira possível para que ele se afastasse. E não havia um assunto melhor.

- Não. Eu respondo. Tive dois namorados. Ambos eram trouxas.

-E como eles eram?

-Bonitos, atléticos, intelectuais, responsáveis, maduros, modestos, bons beijadores. Tudo que você não é Potter. E nunca vai ser.

-Ah, compreendo. Será que foi exatamente por isso que não deu certo? Quer dizer, se eles fossem tão bons quanto você diz, estaria durando até hoje não? Será que o que você gostaria mesmo não seria um cara imaturo, irresponsável, presunçoso e aparentemente galinha, mas que te ama mais do que tudo nesse mundo?Não é assim que você não vai me fazer desistir, Evans.

-Por que você me ama tanto assim Potter? – Ela estava furiosa. Tiago estava penetrando todas as suas camadas de defesa tão facilmente que chegava a ser ridículo. - Aparentemente, você vê em mim coisas que apenas você pode ver!

- Porque você é simplesmente a garota mais fantástica e maravilhosa que eu já conheci! Qual é o problema disso? – Ele se enfurecera também. Ele prometera tudo, mas a constante desconfiança e os insultos estavam começando a dar nos nervos. – Você é linda, inteligente, tem essa personalidade forte que faz alguém querer jogar uma maldição imperdoável em você, mas ao mesmo tempo você sabe ser a criatura mais gentil de todas. Até com o babaca do Ranhoso você é gentil! Se eu não puder estar com você, eu não quero estar com mais ninguém Evans! Mas, por Merlin, você acha que tudo que eu falo é apenas uma forma de tirar sarro com você. Se for sempre assim, acho melhor eu desistir e ficarmos como sempre estivemos!

Ela parou. Respirou fundo.

-Potter. Se você contar isso pra alguém, por mais amigo seu que seja. Eu te mato. Deus, se você ao menos mencionar isso...

-Contar o que Evans?

Ela se aproximou rapidamente dele e o beijou. A surpresa de Tiago foi tanta que por um momento ele pensou em recuar achando que ela ia atacá-lo. Mas rapidamente ele colocou os braços em torno da cintura dela e a puxou mais para perto dele enquanto ela mantinha os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Ela o beijava apaixonadamente, mas quando ele pode raciocinar o suficiente para responder com a mesma intensidade, ela o soltou. Ele estava com um sorriso muito idiota no rosto.

-Ah... Evans... Eu... Você... Nós... E-Eu... – Ele não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia sequer formar uma frase coerente.

-Lembre-se Potter. – Ela tentava disfarçar com uma frieza na voz, mas seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que ela achava que ia morrer a qualquer momento. – Se alguém souber desse beijo, eu acabo com você.

- Por que você me beijou?

- Para... Para você parar de me importunar com perguntas sem sentido! – mentiu Lilian. – Não fique tão chocado, Potter! Nós já nos beijamos antes.

- Eu sei. É que... Foi diferente. Você me beijou como se realmente gostasse de mim... É isso então? Você gosta de mim?

Ela ficou nervosa. Será que seu coração estava batendo tão alto que ele tinha escutado?

-Claro que não. Eu pensei comigo mesma: "Se eu beijar Potter agora, ele vai parar de me perseguir pelo resto da vida."

-Que desculpa esfarrapada, Evans. Até mesmo pra você. Você não achou que eu realmente ia parar só por causa de um beijo, não é? Eu quero mais, Evans. Quero que você me ame do mesmo jeito que eu te amo. – Ele se aproximou e pegou as mãos dela. Olhou muito seriamente, mas ela desviou o olhar e passou a encarar seus próprios pés. – Mas se realmente for verdade o que você diz, não combina com você manipular os sentimentos das pessoas desse jeito.

-Você não sabe como eu tenho medo.

-Medo?

-Não sei quem você realmente é Potter. Você é um estúpido ou é doce? Você é altruísta ou arrogante? Quem é o verdadeiro Tiago Potter?

- Por que eu não posso os dois?

- Porque um deles com certeza irá me magoar. – Ela o encarou com os olhos mais tristes que ele já tinha visto e se soltou. – E isso o meu orgulho não pode permitir.

Tiago a observou por um momento. Lilian estava confusa demais sobre si mesma. Não ia adiantar nada o que ele fizesse por hora. Teve uma idéia repentina.

-Evans. Vamos fazer um trato.

-Que espécie de trato?

-Vamos conviver durante duas semanas. Se não der certo, eu desisto de você e nunca mais te incomodo.

-Como assim, Potter? Somos da mesma casa, do mesmo ano, sou monitora e quase todas as detenções que eu tenho que aplicar são em você. Ainda acha que não convivemos o suficiente?

Ela tinha razão. Como sempre. Ele suspirou.

- Certo Evans. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que vamos andar juntos. Assistir aulas juntos, fazer refeições juntos, passar tempos livres juntos, tomar banho juntos. Estou só brincando, calma! – Ela tinha feito uma cara de enorme indignação e tinha aberto a boca para responder. – Assim, poderemos saber como somos e então você vai conhecer o verdadeiro Tiago Potter. Mas claro que iremos agir normalmente. Satisfeita?

-Por incrível que possa parecer, você finalmente conseguiu ter uma boa idéia que não envolva brincadeiras idiotas. É um ponto ao seu favor, Potter.

-Pelo visto você não terá problemas com a parte "agindo normalmente".

-Certo. Juntos ou você desiste pra sempre. Parece bom. Começamos amanhã. – Ela esticou a mão para ele apertar. Ele olhou para a mão dela e deu um sorriso malicioso. Ele tocou a mão de Lilian e a puxou para perto dele. Tiago sussurrou:

-Um beijo de boa noite não seria mais apropriado?

Ele se surpreendeu quando ela, ao invés de retrucar fechou os olhos e aproximou o rosto do dele. Os lábios estavam quase se tocando quando Lilian desviou o rosto e sussurrou ao ouvido dele:

- Você terá que ser bom o suficiente para merecer Potter.

E saiu em direção a sala comunal deixando um perplexo Tiago Potter parado no escuro.


End file.
